


I'm Alive, Just Diffrent

by Zombbean



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humans, Like, Tears, i whipped this puppy up because of a dream i had, it's INSAINLY angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombbean/pseuds/Zombbean
Summary: A scenario where Connor fell in love, and has to confront them one last time. [Relatively short One Shot I wanted to get out.]





	I'm Alive, Just Diffrent

You felt your breath catch in your throat, cool air tinging your cheeks, and stinging you from the inside out. You’d finally been cornered, finally caught in the act of your betrayal.

In front of you stood Connor, the android you’d come to be quite close to- in all your hard times and good times- he’d come to you for all of them. Long nights of staying up late, talking about what he should do and how he should go about it- it was like therapy for the broken.

He had the barrel of his gun pointing down at you, a bitter expression on his face. He must’ve found out you were smuggling the androids he’d been hunting out of the country. That was fine- you could handle that- the question now- was why would Cyberlife send their android to hunt you personally? Had you really saved so many to have them at your throat?

“Hey Connor, it’s been a few days,” you smiled, taking a step forward before a stray bullet shot towards your feet, causing you to halt in your tracks, hands up at your shoulders in defense.

“Don’t. Move,” his voice was low, and hostile.

You couldn’t obey. You knew there wasn’t really much he could do- after all weren’t androids forbidden to kill humans?

You took another step forward, “Hey, it’s been so long, I just wanted to say hi- maybe catch up? What’ve you been up to the last few days?” you followed up with a playful laugh, the one you always gave him when you were alone.

You watched his eyes squint shut a moment, as if in pain, the LED on his head circling a bright red. He was thinking, judging your actions more harshly. While you hadn’t the slightest why he was behaving so rashly, or how he could've found out your activities, you still knew one thing.

“Hey love, how about you put that gun down and we talk about what’s wrong? Like how we used to?” you stepped a bit closer, the gap between becoming smaller with each painstakingly slow step.

This time he aimed the gun upwards, firing a bullet that grazed your cheek, “The next one won’t miss ______!” he growled, as if fighting himself.

You let out a shaky breath as you felt the warmth of your blood trickle down your cheek, paying no mind as it slithered down the crook of your jaw, and down your neck. 

Now you were worried. The Connor you knew would never hurt you. You’d spent so much time together- so many memories over the last few months.

“Connor, I don’t know how you or Cyberlife found out about what I’ve been doing, but you know as well as I do that it’s the right thing to do…” you spoke softly, and clearly.

Watching as his eyes narrowed in confusion, the LED turned to yellow, “What do you mean, _____? I’m not here for… whatever you’re talking about…”

So he didn’t know about the smuggling.

“Wait, if you’re not here for that… then… why are you so hostile? Connor? After every small moment we’ve shared, and the future ones ahead of us… why would you shoot me?” you felt your heartbeat against your throat.

“You know exactly why _____, just look at yourself, take a good look,” he was clenching his jaw tightly, gun still aimed directly towards you.

For a moment you hesitated, before looking down to your hands. They looked the same as they always had, just slightly cool from the fresh snow.

“I… don’t understand? What am I looking at?” your brows furrowed.

Connor gestured to the ground.

Looking to the sheets of white at your feet, your eyes widened. 

Blue.

“But… I’m… I know I was born a human,” you whispered to yourself, “I don’t know how this could have… Connor, listen you know I’m human!” you pleaded with the other in front of you.

“I know you were, but you’re not her- you…” his words stopped, and the man visibly crumpled into the snow, hands shaking as the weapon he once held toward you sunk into the snow without so much as a sound.

Cyberlife hadn’t sent him. He’d come looking for you on his own. He’d made his own choice.

“Connor… explain…?” you asked, slowly making your way those last few steps and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You… you’re not her… I… she…” he was crying, streaks of fresh therium forming from the corner of his eyes, “...you died,”

“No, I’m alright Connor, I’m right here! See?” you took his hand and placed it in yours.

As if to prove a point, he gave a cold look lacing his fingers in yours to show the skin fading away from your hand.

You were an android. But… how? You KNEW you were born human?

“We’ve been free for six months ______, all androids… that’s why none have come to you for help- they’re free to do what they want now,” he took a deep breath, “But you wouldn’t know that because you’ve been living in the middle of nowhere- that was why it made an excellent place for them to seek help,”

Ahh, so he did know you were helping androids…

“I-” you started but Connor cut you off with a look.

“Seven months ago, I was on a case- and I told you I was going to be shut down… you brought me out of a bad place back then, and made me realize… that I was free too- that I had a choice in the decisions I played a part in… and because of that, Cyberlife… they didn’t enjoy that too much,”

You felt the grip of his hand tighten on yours ashis voice cracked.

“I was a target in crosshairs and I didn’t even realize it- but you did… you caught the glimmer in the sun… god, you looked so beautiful that day…” he cleared his throat as he continued speaking, “When they fired, you pushed me out of the way, and took a bullet right to the lung- you could barely breath,”

You honestly didn’t know what to think… you didn’t remember any of that? Was it that traumatic of an experience?

Settling a bit closer to him in the snow, you pressed your forehead to his, causing him to jerk away, “I was replaceable- there were so many models like me, they could have just uploaded another one- that’s it, I’d be fine- but you… you told me I wasn’t, you said- ‘How would I know it’s still you? You’d do the same.’ and you’re right, I would have in a damned heartbeat…”

A small gust of wind pushed the blowing snow over the front of his pants as his remaining hand slid onto yours, and he gave in- pressing his forehead to you, “I watched you die, right there in my arms… how are you still alive?”

You died. Connor had come back to find you, probably from rumors of your appearance… it made sense… but then again, how could you still be you if you were an android?

There was an eerie silence as his quiet tears turned to soft sobs, “I thought I lost you… how do I know this is really you? How do I know it’s not some cruel trick!?”

Your face was in disbelief. You’d never seen Connor cry before, and now here he was, his LED flashing red, tears streaking his face and staining his shirt.

“Please tell me it’s not a joke, tell me you’re real… I Can't take losing you again…” he swallowed.

Wrapping your arms around him, you pulled him into a small hug, resting his head on your shoulder. 

His reaction was instant, his arms lacing around you and pulling you into a tight embrace. His sobs much louder, as his body shook with grief.

“You… always told me… you were replaceable… and… I think that fact… really upset me Connor…” you patted down his hair, fingers tangling into the soft strands, “I’m not sure how I managed to pull this one off, but I think I did it so I could be just as replaceable for you,”

Connors voice caught in his throat as he nodded, “But is it really you…? Are you still _____?”

A soft smile laced over your lips as you nodded, “I’m just as real as you Connor… I am alive, just… a bit different than I was before,”


End file.
